The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and to an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
In recent years, a method of operating an electronic apparatus such as a mobile device has been complicated, and accordingly even a skilled user has a difficulty in fully using the electronic apparatus. In addition, an operation manual has also been complicated, and accordingly a user has a difficulty in finding out an operation method, which makes it difficult for the user to fully use the electronic apparatus by operating all functions of the electronic apparatus.
In such a situation, it is difficult for even a skilled user to know whether the skilled user him/herself fully uses all functions of the electronic apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-233122 discloses an operation evaluation apparatus that monitors occurrence of a right event or a faulty event resulting from an operation of a vehicle during the operation by an operator, increases or decreases an operator's score in accordance with the occurrence of the event, and indicates the change of the score in real time as a band graph in front of an operator's seat of the vehicle.